This Is Why I'm Too Sexy
by wilsonatics
Summary: Little Will and Sonny smut :)


Things were getting intense between Will and Sonny. They had resolved their fight and they were spending a lot of time together, mostly with their clothes off. Beds were getting messed up, shirts and pants were piling up on the floor. Sonny's apartment became their number one spot if they wanted to be alone.

One night, Sonny had texted Will to meet him at his place. He wanted to make this night a very special one, a night of passion and love, not just dirty and sweaty sex, which was all incredible. They needed that intimate moment much like the first time they made love.

To make this night even more amazing, Sonny decided to cook for Will, some of his favorite meals, just to show how much he loves and cares about his boyfriend. After he had prepared a great meal, he went off to change into much more suitable clothes, fit for a nice, romantic date. As he picked out his outfit and slipped it on, he stopped in front of the long mirror that was laid against the wall. Just like any guy would do before a date, he stared at himself, looking up and down; making sure his outfit was flaw free. He was wearing a gorgeous brown buttoned shirt with a great pair of fitting blue jeans

"Looking good, Jackson. Looking good..." Sonny told himself, nodding his head. He then undid some of his buttons and steered his eyes down his shirt. "You gonna get some tonight, that's for sure. And it's going to be AMAZING!"

Slowly, he started thrusting his hips and singing 'I'm Too Sexy.' It became more and more elaborate and Sonny found himself on the bed, dancing fiercely. Tiring himself out, Sonny jumped off the bed. Suddenly, he slipped to the floor.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me. I was really getting into it..." Sonny stood up from the ground and noticed the cause of his fall. It was Will's black tank top from that one night they almost had sex, when Lucas made an ass of himself. He bent over and picked it up, grasping it very tightly. A smile light up his face and there was a spark in his eye. Sonny approached the shirt up to his nose and gently caressed it, closing eyes smoothly. The scent of Will's cologne made Sonny weak in the knees; it reminded him of all the great things about his boyfriend and all their times together. He had always noted Will's cologne even when they were friends, but it seems like it was heightened when they started dating. It just made Sonny go crazy.

As Sonny was soaking up Will's shirt and clasping it, Will walked into the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home." Will laughed. He spotted Sonny near the bed, looking at what seemed to be a plain old shirt. "Sonny, baby, what is that?" He slowly made his way to Sonny.

"It's yours. You left it here when we almost had sex that one time. You forgot it when you stormed out of here." Sonny turned to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Really? You were sniffing it? That's, that's actually kinda hot..." Will wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Sonny's waist, kissing his neck tenderly.

"Oh great... I was actually getting ready for tonight and I tripped over the shirt on the floor."

"Oh yeah? You just tripped? I know you're clumsy, but not that badly."

"Well, it's an embarrassing story that I don't feel like telling." Sonny simpered, breaking apart from Will's hold.

"Come on. Tell me. I won't laugh I promise." Will bit his bottom lip, knowing pretty well he most probably would.

"Okay, I guess I can't keep this from you. I was getting ready and I stopped in the mirror to look at myself, you know, I wanted to make sure I was presentable for you. I wanted tonight to be special. Anyways, things got carried away and I was talking to my reflection. And then, next thing I knew, I was dancing on the bed singing 'I'm Too Sexy'." Sonny placed both his hands on his head in shame.

"Oh wow... Tha-That's not funny, like at all." Will was clearly holding his laughter inside. However, he couldn't help it.

"Hey, you said you weren't gonna laugh at me."

"But it's hilarious!" Will grabbed Sonny's hands and pressed his lips against them. "If it makes you feel more comfortable, I do the same. Not like that, but yeah, similar."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No, no I do. Except I sing 'This Is Why I'm Hot'. And usually, it's after I take a shower." Will confessed.

Sonny stood there, as if daydreaming.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" Will asked, confused.

"Sorry, I was picturing it in my mind. You, singing shirtless in front of the mirror." Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about I give you the real thing..." Will pushed Sonny onto the bed.

"Wait. I made us supper." Sonny added. Will suddenly started stripping in front of Sonny. "Oh fuck it. This is why microwaves were invented."

Will slowly peeled off the clothes on his back, revealing every inch of his body. When he was fully naked, he climbed on top of his boyfriend.

"Yes, yes. THIS is why you are hot." Sonny aroused. He ran his hands on Will's chest, smirking. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, before delicately taking off Sonny's clothes. The kisses grew increasingly desirous and sexy, but at the same time romantic and loving. There was no place they'd rather be than right here, right now, in each other's embrace.


End file.
